


Sigh No More, No More

by akatonbo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ace Attorney Fusion, Dialogue-Only, Dual Destinies Era, Extra Treat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: "All right, all right. The two of you have made your point; I'll accept the suit. I just don't see why I need to look like someone who can afford a suit like this in order to look like an attorney who can win a trial. Especially not when I take so many cases pro bono anyway.""That's exactly why you need to look like you have clients who pay you enough that you can afford to take on all those pro bono cases... so you can get clients who can afford to pay you enough that you can take on all those pro bono cases you insist on accepting.""Also, Javert thinks you look like a snack in that suit."





	Sigh No More, No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marquise_de_Clarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise_de_Clarabas/gifts).

> This is just a silly dialogue-only treat for the prompt for an Ace Attorney fusion AU.
> 
> There are a LOT of parallels between Valjean and Javert, and Phoenix and Miles, but as there's already an excellent trilogy-era fusion fic, I had to go with AJ/DD-era for this scene, and while the idea of Cosette as Maya is cute, Cosette as Trucy is _canon_. More notes about what else is going on in this universe at the end.

"This is too much, Javert. I shouldn't have let you buy it for me in the first place; it's not as if I can't afford my own suit." 

"Nonsense, Valjean. You would have worn the same cheap suit that I know is still in the back of your closet, or at best you would have bought something like it. Now you'll look like a proper attorney for once."

"I agree with Javert, Papa. I've never seen you dressed this nicely before, not even the day we met."

"And you know how much attention there will be on you, given the media circus that surrounded your disbarment."

"Just wait until Marius and Enjolras see you looking like a real lawyer!"

"All right, all right. The two of you have made your point; I'll accept the suit. I just don't see why I need to look like someone who can afford a suit like this in order to look like an attorney who can win a trial. Especially not when I take so many cases pro bono anyway."

"That's exactly why you need to look like you have clients who pay you enough that you can afford to take on all those pro bono cases... so you can get clients who can afford to pay you enough that you can take on all those pro bono cases you insist on accepting."

"Also, Javert thinks you look like a snack in that suit."

"Cosette!"

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to have noticed that?"

"I believe the chief prosecutor was under the impression that he's been subtle."

"It's a good thing prosecutors don't have to work undercover, I'm just saying."

"Did the two of you forget that I'm _in the room_?"

"Of course not; if you weren't in the room, I wouldn't get to see your face turn the color of Enjolras's jacket."

"Your daughter has no respect for an old man's dignity, Valjean."

"Are you talking about me, or you?"

"Either!"

"Don't be silly, Javert. Papa doesn't always _have_ very much dignity, but I always respect it. You, on the other hand, have too much."

"You're not wrong, Cosette, but I'm rather fond of him that way anyway."

"That's never seemed to stop you from joining in..."

"Well... I also enjoy seeing you flustered."

"On that note, I think I'll give you two some privacy. I'm going out with Marius and Enjolras and our friends; I'd better not find any of the pieces of that suit on the living room floor when I get home."

"Cosette!"

"I would never leave any of the pieces of that suit on the floor in the first place; if Valjean doesn't hang it up properly, I will."

"...what exactly is a snack?"

"That is... not a word I would have used, but I think I can extrapolate... and you do taste good."

"Ah... perhaps we had best... relocate. Particularly if you want me to hang up this suit."

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Marius and Enjolras share the Apollo role -- Marius is the one that Valjean roped into helping to exonerate him, and probably yells "I'm fine!" a lot, but Enjolras is the one that wears red and might be secretly related to Cosette. Javert is probably the one who comes from Kurain, and I waffle on whether he plays the Klavier role in Valjean's disbarment also. (It probably depends on whether Javert had a first-game-type story already or not.) Thenardier is the corrupt defense attorney who got Valjean disbarred, of course. (I do not have a plot for this or plans to write more in the universe, alas.)


End file.
